1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved holddown bar for a hatch cover of a railroad car or the like and to a method of making the same as well as to a railroad car utilizing such a holddown bar.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicant to provide a holddown bar for a hatch cover of a railroad car or the like, the holddown bar having opposed ends one of which is adapted to be pivotally mounted to the car and the other of which is adapted to be releasably latched to the car while a medial portion thereof intermediate the opposed ends is adapted to extend across the hatch cover and carries a sealing gasket in a channel thereof that is adapted to engage against the hatch cover, the channel being defined by a surface of the holddown bar and the gasket being secured to that surface by adhesive disposed between the surface and the gasket.
For example, see FIGS. 1-16 of this application which disclose part of the subject matter of the copending patent application, Ser. No. 412,416, filed Aug. 27, 1982.